Schoolboy Crush
by Spekkul
Summary: Oneshot. SoraxKairi. It all started as a dare. T for Language and a suspicious lump.


Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first fic. It's only a oneshot as i can't write longer ones. I don't have the attention span. But anyways, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Yeah, i've already written this in the summary, but i don't own KH. But owning Zexion would be nice. Mmhm. /hints/

* * *

Schoolboy Crush

It started off as a dare. A stupid game that begun in class.  
But isn't that how most things start? As a game?

"C'mon, Sora, you gotta tell me! Don't be so damn mean" Kairi nagged, tugging at the boy's arm. As he continued to stare away from her, she got irritated. She bent down, and got closer to his face. She was so close...

"Maybe we should discuss this after school, hmm?" she whispered into his ear. Her breath tickled. Sora turned his head and was shocked by how close she was. Not that he was uncomfortable with this. His navy eyes met her teal ones.

"Is that a..." His eyes travelled down to her lips, which were forming a slight smirk, "request?"

"No, Sora." The smirk grew wider and Kairi turned her head away. "That's a dare."

Kairi made her way back to her seat and started chatting animatedly to Naminé, glancing Sora's way every so often. He swallowed.

Damn. She knew he couldn't resist a dare. But to tell her... To tell her who he _liked_.  
He couldn't! What if she.. What if she rejected him? He didn't think he could face the embarassment.  
Sora caught Kairi looking again. He winked, just to test. Kairi turned away, but you couldn't miss the flush creeping over her cheeks from a mile off. Sora inwardly smiled.

Maybe he could risk humiliation. Just this once.

By the end of class, Kairi was having a nervous spasm. Not outwardly, of course. Unless Sora suddenly developed a fetish for spasticating teenagers, she would have to stay calm.

Yeah, right.

Kairi subtley made her way around the room, begging for a mint or a bottle of water. Something. Why oh why did she eat that pizza before class? Admittedly not one of her better descisions.  
Having finally wrested a drink from Yuffie, who was all too reluctant to hand the bottle of water (which smelt suspisciously like a certain clear spirit..) to Kairi, last bell sounded. She looked round for Naminé, and spotted her talking to Sora.

Damn her. Damn her and her talking and her damn _ways_. Her eyes narrowed but almost immediately relaxed when both Sora and Naminé looked round.

"Coming, Kairi?" Naminé asked her friend, eyes gleaming with mischief. Who knew innocent Naminé could achieve such a look?

Kairi turned round, adjusted her bag and the look of pure terror on her face and sighed. Know what? Bring it. She could take on anything and she knew it.

Sora walked up to Kairi and touched her on the shoulder. "Yeah Kai. You coming home or what? I thought you were _dying_ to know who i like anyway."

It was about 5 minutes before Kairi recovered from the shock she'd recieved when Sora touched her. It was electric, It was nuclear, it was wind and wave and any other form of power she knew of. But now it was her turn. She'd know who he liked, and then, if possible, try and dissuade him against them. She felt for Sora way too much to let him go after some random slut.

"Sora!" He turned, and there she was; one hand on her hip, one holding her bagstrap. He felt a rush of angst. This is it.  
"So c'mon then kid," she took a few steps towards him, her eyes never leaving his. "Who is she?"

Sora smirked and took a couple of steps of his own. He noted the confusion that glazed Kairi's eyes, even if it was just for a second.

"You really want to know Kairi?" He smirked.  
"Yeah." She took another step.  
"_Really_?" His smile grew wider; his eyes still hadn't left her's.  
Kairi slowly nodded, her lips parted again, her eyes full of wonder.  
"You." He wanted to kiss her, to wrap his arms round her waist and not let her go. But he waited. He didn't want to spoil this.  
Their lips were almost touching now, barely an inch of air between them.  
Kairi's mouth fell open slightly at the shock of hearing the word come out of Sora's mouth. But she didn't act shocked. she did the only thing she knew he would react to.

"You wouldn't _dare_, Sora"  
"Wouldn't I?"

She knew he couldn't resist a dare.

All of a sudden, there were lips on lips, on tounges on lips and more lips.

Kairi was numb; There were fireworks, bells, catcalls and wolfwhistles, which weren't that fantastic, but that didn't stop them from kissing. Sora's hands were round her waist; she half expected him to go for her ass but was pleased when he didn't.

What didnt please them was an interruption from a certain "Best friend" of Sora.

"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT SORA? And KAIRI?! Holy shit! Fucking hell, doing it like fucking rabbits!"

The all to suddenly aware and embarassed couple broke apart, and looked around; Kairi was the one to spot Roxas hanging out of the third floor window, obviously in detention.

"Damn him, damn him damn him, damn him to fucking hell. I'm going to chop off his balls and make him eat them."

Well, Sora didn't seem too happy about thier interruption. Kairi, her confidence boosted by the adrenaline rushing round her body, grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Now, Sora, that's not a nice thing to say about your best friend is it?" Kairi smirked, as he grabbed her round the back of the neck and pulled her in.

Here we go again.  
But this time, it was better. The first time was slightly clumsy; rushed. But the second? The second was more. there were hands in hair and Sora was pinned up against the wall; or he was for about thirty seconds, until he decided that Kairi should be the one trapped.

She felt the gravel wall digging into her back, but she didn't care; the only thing that mattered was Sora; his lips, his touch, his hair, his suspicious little lump digging against her hip...

Woah.

Fin ,


End file.
